


cafuné

by jbaecob



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sleeping Together, cafuné, lapslock, ocasional use of random portuguese words, sangyeon being the tinniest bit constipated but not much, younghoon is briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbaecob/pseuds/jbaecob
Summary: noun.cafuné:(portuguese)the act of tenderly running your fingers through someone's hair.





	cafuné

“you shouldn't sleep with your hair still wet,” sangyeon presses a hand on his forehead as if he is scolding him, which he was, but his voice was soft and thick. to that jacob lazily nodded, but stayed very much seated. sangyeon snorted quietly and asked, a new color added to his tone “aren’t you going to dry it?”  
jacob viewed his options. he could stand up and grab a towel, but his sleepiness always gets the best of him so he just shook his head, looking down. sangyeon sounded exasperated when he mumbled, “should i really-”  
“yeah, if you’re thinking about drying my hair then yes, you should. i’m not getting up.” his remark is pointed with a smile and a cheeky laugh.  
sangyeon stopped his motion of getting up from jacob’s bed for one second and glared at him, but there’s no spice in his stare. he ruffles jacob’s annoyingly, almost - _jesus_ \- dripping hair and stands up, searching through the second drawer for a clean towel.  
“so,” he starts, coming back to sit more closer so he can fuss over the other boy (he sounds and feels alarmingly motherly to his own good), “did that issue on your thursday afternoon class work out? do you get it now?”  
jacob was ready to talk, but once the towel made contact with his head, he closed his eyes and let his mouth ajar, and he bet he looked pathetic, but- but the feeling was so damn good that even sangyeon’s amused snicker couldn’t stop him from leaning into the touch. sangyeon was being utterly delicate with his ministrations, since he knew his friend could be a bit sensitive especially on his head, so his fingers were nothing but careful while scrubbing lightly and chugging a little to help the water out of his locks.  
jacob looked peaceful, and as much as sangyeon was willing to know the answer to his random question, he couldn’t bring himself to disturb the figure.  
jacob always prodded him with some feels - motherly feels even if they were barely one year apart, but because jacob could be really soft-mannered and oblivious; best friends feels, because for almost two years they kept company for each other even when they couldn’t change rooms or anything; and, since he tends to lie to himself sometimes, it’s been some weeks that he has been re-evaluating these things. those feels, little thoughts dancing around his head, felt like flies and even kept him from sleeping properly sometimes.  
because deep down, he knew what he was feeling, he had an idea - it wasn’t the first time.  
sangyeon was pretty sure he should've already stopped, but the fact was that running his hands through jacob’s locks was definitely calming. selecting the next dump lock to press against the towel, arranging it so it didn’t fall into jacob’s closed lids and molding it, even if, deeply, he knew that he would lose that fight against himself and jacob’s hair would be messed around again just for the sake of it. just to feel him leaning against his touch.  
jacob is yawning without covering his mouth when sangyeon comes to his senses again, and he startles when the younger stumbles forward, almost knocking his head on sangyeon’s chest.  
he lets out a breath as sangyeon huffs, “ouch, big head,” he throws the dump towel away and runs a hand through jacob’s hair, even if there’s a loud voice (that ridiculously sounds a lot like younghoon) in his head saying _dangerous_!. he can’t help himself.  
jacob can’t too, since he stopped using his strength to force himself back and just buried his nose deeper on sangyeon’s shoulder. and who was he trying to fool here, he didn’t even try in first place.  
sangyeon’s arms embraced his torso and he sighed. his mind runs through only two main thoughts: one, he is so amazingly comfortable he could sleep there and maybe wake up with a sore back but stay happy nonetheless; two, is this a thing that friends do? i’m pretty sure friends cuddle. best friends- that, best friends can even sleep together facing each other if they want. don’t they?  
so when sangyeon starts really rubbing his nape and slowly untying their huddled form, jacob presses even harder and whines, “ah, wait, don’t,” in a little voice. sangyeon visibly - and jacob feel it, too - deflates. he knows jacob is not wicked, he even seriously doubts if the boy has ever had malicious or irascible thoughts in his entire life, so he reasons - if he’s that needy, then sangyeon doesn't have the heart to deny him.  
not that he could in any other situation.  
the thing that made him hyper aware of this current situation was jacob’s even breath against his collarbones. sangyeon tscs softly, preparing all his will to move the other boy so he could properly lay down and sleep, when jacob mutters, “you’re not going away, are you?”  
sangyeon has mustered the courage to look into jacob’s droopy eyes. it was a wild guess, but he could almost feel anxiousness bubbling from him, as he could feel the backside of his pajamas being pulled with more alarm than needed. his eyes usually were a warm shade of brown, but that moment it was just dark, due the lack of light in their room, and sangyeon breathed heavily.  
“do you mean now?” jacob’s forehead and nose scrunched in the most cute way, making a deep corner in his heart warm up in life. he gulped and hoped that it wasn’t loud enough to hear.  
his mouth was dry by the time jacob answered, “i mean ever, but now is fine, i think. lay down with me?”  
he wish he had another word to describe it because it already got so cliche, but jacob had the softest voice he has ever heard (especially coming from a 20 year old). he was always talking a bit lower than anyone else; you had to actually come near him to hear it, always so reserved yet joyful and (too much) playful.  
_i mean ever _,__ the words didn’t wave away from his mind like he thought they would, so he had to forcefully pry himself away from jacob to properly lay on the bed. in matters of seconds, jacob had himself not so carefully cocooned between sangyeon’s right arm and chest, and he sighed contently.  
sangyeon felt a sense of protectiveness, even if jacob didn’t say anything about being scared or anything of that sort, and he put more effort into the cuddle.  
jacob’s right hand was sprawled carelessly around his chest so he grabbed it, turning it so it didn’t get twisted, and started rubbing circles on his fingers. everything was silence and breaths, the occasional extern noises too, but it was peaceful and warm and just great in all means.  
not that sangyeon was bragging, but he was an amazing cuddler.  
he had a bigger frame than jacob's, and the younger tended to make himself small as an ability (one of the millions he had), so it was kind of easy to engulf him in a hug and keep him secure in his arms.  
jacob could be sound asleep by the time sangyeon got to caress his hand, but the urgency of some weird thought made him wide awake.  
_the word… what was that word…?_ the gears in his head must be visible enough for sangyeon to chuckle at him.  
“do you know what are you doing?” he asked so suddenly sangyeon almost flinched. sometimes he was so grateful that jacob wasn’t as loud as their younger friends. “i-, well, i’m- i’m helping you sleep?” his voice came in a breath and he sounded distant like he wasn’t right there below him. jacob could hear sangyeon’s heart speeding up too.  
“that too,” jacob retributed the little gest to him, making their hands dance around each other awkwardly before setting a pace.  
“but i’m talking about a certain word.”  
“cuddling?”  
jacob shook his head instead of replying, and sangyeon waited patiently until he broke the silence softly again.  
“it’s a portuguese word, i think? the word mainly means when you are caressing someone’s head while cuddling. it’s so great that this word can’t be translated to english-”  
“okay, i get it, but you’re making yourself wide awake,” sangyeon shook his torso so he could make jacob flinch away to not be bothered, but he brought him back to his embrace two seconds later. “where did you learn it?”  
jacob frowned as if asking why he should talk again when he would get scolded for it, but sangyeon seemed guilty enough for asking in first place. the younger excitedly wiggled himself away to almost completely lay down above his friend, who looked a bit constipated but didn’t motion to get away from him.  
“well, i like to learn random words that only has translations to their own language. you end up knowing a lot of words that means feelings you couldn’t describe.”  
“yeah?”  
“yeah.”  
they fell into silence once again, but now it wasn’t as comfortable as it was like three minutes ago. sangyeon was looking at jacob’s face but the boy seemed entertained enough just from looking at his neck, as his hands found home below his chin, so he wouldn't hurt sangyeon’s chest with it. their legs were tangled and jacob has made a mess of all the sheets, but with some time it felt like it all belonged there, exactly that way.  
“there’s another portuguese word that can’t be translated,” jacob muttered under his breath and his voice sounded funny because of the position of his neck. sangyeon lost track of his thoughts. “and i can remember how it says.”  
“is that so?”  
“hm-hm,” he breathed strained, “ _saudade_. it’s the word that means when you are missing someone or something- anything.”  
sangyeon made an amused sound.  
“i never want to feel that, but we all know it’s impossible.”  
“yeah.”  
the word probably wasn't pronounced like the way he did, but he looked quite endearing forming “o's” and “a's” with his mouth while looking at the ceiling in deep thought.  
jacob’s droopy eyes didn’t fight to keep themselves open, so he gladly closed them. if sangyeon was uncomfortable with the extra weight lying on him or the ragged breath against his face, he didn't bother to enlight jacob, mainly because he thought the other was already sleeping.  
sangyeon moved his arms delicately so he wouldn't snap jacob awake, and slowly adjusted his head, taking his slightly small hands into his. jacob laid his head on his chest and breathed deeply. his hair was almost entirely dry by now, but he was definitely going to wake up to a knotted mess on top of his head. sangyeon couldn’t help but chuckle lightly.  
with jacob’s hands on his, he noticed how he didn’t mind sleeping late so he could help out his friend, or how he didn’t bother to remind him that friends usually don’t sleep on top of each other, or how they don’t do " _cafuné_ " on each other’s fingers, or whatever. after some time, jacob stirred and fisted his hands, momentarily making sangyeon stop his little way of showing affection. he waited and frowned, his hands itching to touch something, and finally jacob muttered one word - “hair” - with his cheek pressed against the fabric of sangyeon’s pajamas. it was almost inaudible, hence to jacob’s naturally soft tone, but they were so close he felt it too.  
“i thought you were already fast asleep,” sangyeon muttered back.  
“hm,” jacob’s hand flew to sangyeon’s torso and for three seconds sangyeon didn't know what he was supposed to do - until jacob’s mop brushed against his chin and he grumbled sleepily, and the sound faintly resembled his want to feel sangyeon’s hands in his hair.  
without any further thoughts, the oldest obliged. they fell asleep shortly after that.

**Author's Note:**

> hey ppl this is my first work on ao3 and i'm excited though this was not what i expected to be The First work since it's so short and it doesn't have anything really... but this couple make me so sOFT i just started writing about them and this happened  
> ye  
> i really like the prospect of caressing someone's hair as a way of saying * **** *** ok  
> scream at me on twt or ccat (@sangjcob) <3


End file.
